i Will stay with you
by killerwerewolf
Summary: Nobunaga and hideyoshi are reunited
1. Chapter 1

Hideyoshi was runing late for school again so masume made her stay.

Masume: hideyoshi why are you still late we already talked about this.

Hidyoshi: i miss nobunaga so is there a way you can take me back there.

Masume: yes i can but are you sure you want to go back?

Hidyoshi: yes i am sure please i dont care if i never come back.

Masume: ok come back at 10:00 pm tonight and i will do the spell to put you back to the time with nobunaga.

Hideyoshi: ok i will be there.

At 10:00 pm hideyoshi showed up at the school with stuff packed.

Masume: so are you ready to go.

Hideyoshi: yes i am lets go.

Masume set the spell.

Masume: ok i guise this is goodbye.

Hideyoshi: yah i will miss you masume and thank you.

Masume: i will miss you goodbye.

The spell worked and hideyoshi fell on nobunaga.

Nobunaga: hideyoshi what are you doing here?

HIdeyoshi: i came to see you i wanted to tell you i love you

Nobunaga: come on lets go to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

In nobunaga room.

Nobunaga: what did you say.

Hideyoshi:i love you i cant live without you.

Nobunaga: you know i fell the same way after you left i couldnt hunt or fight right.

Hideyoshi: really?

Nobunaga: yes so tell me how long are you staying this time.

Hideyoshi: i would like to stay here forever with you. is that ok with you?

Nobunaga: why wouldnt i want the girl i love to stay by my side until the day we die.

Hideyoshi: so i will stay here forever and i will never leave your side.

Nobunaga: thank you i promise i will never hurt you and i will always protect you.

They both hug until mitsuhide burst in.

Mitsuhide: no i will not allow it.

Nobunaga: mitsuhide what are you doing leave at once.

Mitsuhide: no hideyoshi i challenge you to a fight.

Hideyoshi: how come you want to fight.

Mitsuhide: i always stade by my lord side i never left her i fell in love with her but no she fell in love with you and you left her. Now you come back and you want nobunaga. i will not allow so fight me if you win i will back off  
But if i win you leave my lord alone deal?

Hideyoshi: ok i will see you outside in 10 min


	3. Chapter 3

Outside nobunaga room hideyoshi and mitsuhide were holding swords.

Nobunaga: hideyoshi are you sure you want to fight mitsuhide?

Hideyoshi: yes if it means staying with you i will fight her.

Nobunaga blushed and says begin.

Mitsuhide attacked hideyoshi but missed. hideyoshi cut mitsuhide arm but she was stabbed in the leg. Hideyoshi dropped to the ground with the swrod still in her leg. Mitsuhide was about to stab hideyoshi again but she  
Felt a pain in her arm.

Mitsuhide: what did you do to me.

Hideyoshi: i put posin on the sword but dont worry it wont kill you.

Mitsuhide: well i still have enough strengh to kill you.

Mitsuhide was about to stab but nobunaga stopped her.

Nobunaga: mitsuhide thats enough you will not kill her i will make sure of that.

Nobunaga picked up the passed out hideyoshi.

Nobunaga: if you touch her agian i will kill you.

Later that night in nobunaga room. hideyoshi was laying on the bed asleep.

Nobunaga: please hideyoshi wake up.

Nobuanaga started to cry but hideyoshi woke up after she heard that.

Hideyoshi: mmm nobunaga.

Nobunaga: oh thank god your alive.

Hideyoshi: yah i am alive just in alot of pain.

Nobunaga: just relax.

Hideyoshi: well i was wondering if we could make love actually tonight.

Nobunaga: well i dont mind but will you be ok.

Hideyoshi: yah i will be fine.

Nobunaga:ok but tell me if you are in pain

Hideyoshi: ok


	4. Chapter 4

Nobunaga and hideyoshi kissed each other slowly. Noubunaga started pulling off hideyoshi shirt.

Nobunaga: you are so beutiful.

Nobunaga began to nibble on hideyoshi neck. Her hands cupped hideyoshi breasts and gently squeezs causing hideyoshi to squeal.

Hideyoshi: nobunaga that feels good.

Nobunaga: wow hideyoshi you are senative.

Nobunaga took hideyoshi nipple into her mouth.

Hideyoshi: nobunaga your mouth is amazing.

Hideyoshi gasped as she wrapped her arms aorund nobunaga. Nobunaga slowly began to rub hideyoshi through her panties.

Hideyoshi: oh god nobunaga.

Hideyoshi was geting wet showing through her panties. nobunaga found her way to hideyoshi entrance and gently pushed against it then she could tell hideyoshi was a virgin.

Nobunaga: hideyoshi this going to hurt a little.

Hideyoshi: its ok i know you wont hurt me on purpose.

Nobunaga: to take your mind off it think of me and not the pain.

Hideyoshi noded then nobunaga inserted two fingers inside. hideyoshi body quacked in pain.

Nobunaga: i wont move my fingers until you say so.

HIdeyoshi: nobunaga the pain is gone.

At these words nobunaga slowly moving her fingers causing hideyoshi to moan. After a while they put parts together then they started to move.

Hideyoshi: nobunaga please go faster.

Nobunaga listen to hideyoshi request then went faster.

Hideyoshi: i am cumming.

Nobunaga: me to lets cum together.

They came together then they passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hideyoshi:nobunaga my water broke.

Nobunaga: ok hold on

Nobunaga picked up hideyoshi then ran to the docter finally put her on the bed. 20 min later.

Docter: ok hideyoshi one more push then you will be done.

Hideyoshi pushed out a baby boy.

Docter: congrats its a boy.

Nobunaga: thank you docter.

The docter noded and left then nobunaga looked down at hideyoshi holding the baby boy.

Nobunaga: so what should we name him.

Hideyoshi: how about max.

Nobunaga: max i like that our little max.


	6. Chapter 6

11 years later

Max: mom when can i start training.

Hideyoshi: well you got to ask your dad.

Nobunaga walked in holding a dead bunny.

Nobunaga:ask me what.

Hideyoshi: nobunaga i told you not kill any more bunnies.

Nobunga: dont be like that baby they are good.

Nobunaga places the bunny on the table then lookes at max.

Max: well when can i start training.

Nobunaga: i cant see why we cant start now go get your sword.

Max runs upstair.

Hideyoshi: nobunaga please be careful.

Nobunaga: of course.

They both kiss then max and nobunaga leave to go train.


End file.
